


giggle

by boondocksaints2001



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Giggle, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Other, Scary, Suspense, enjoy, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boondocksaints2001/pseuds/boondocksaints2001
Summary: Sugawara Koushi...He's such a nice boy- similar to a mama bird for his team. He looks out for them, cares for them, and makes sure nothing will ever hurt them in a way he can't fix.But there's a price, with all of that caring.There's another side to Sugawara, a side that cares a little too much, a side that no one wants to see, and that, hopefully, no one ever will see... until he's ready - that is. While at the week-long training camp, Koushi decides that he is finally ready to execute his plan...and everyone else.





	1. warning and disclaimer

With every story that is written on this account, if I believe that something may traumatize someone in it, I feel obligated to inform people ahead of time so that they are not having a panic attack because of my actions. So, as a result, this is my warning for this story. 

There are a multitued of dark, disturbing, and all around horrifiying themes used in this book. To list a few of them: 

Cannibalism  
Murder  
Being buried alive  
Insanity  
Suicide  
and many more that are to come. 

These are not to be taken lightly, as I will go into depth about each of these topics. If you cannot handle gore, or traumatizing events, DO NOT READ THIS! I would love for someone to fall in love with my book, and I'd love for you to fall in love with it, but if that is at the expense of your own comfort, it's a no-brainer. Don't do it.

 

Onto the next part of this message~!

I do not own Haikyuu!!(!) 

If I did, my ships would have already sailed. Obviously.

But, I don't, and as a result, all rights go to their respective owners. 

The only thing I truly own is this plot, the cover of this story, and the words and effort I put into every chapter. If you decide to steal my story for your own personal gain, well... I can't truly stop you. But, you will have a feeling of guilt eating at your insides, and I'm sure that one of my friends/fans/readers will report your ass. :) 

Anyway, to sum it all up:

If you are easily triggered, do not read this. If you steal my story, I will be very hurt. I don't Haikyuu!!, or the characters involved in this story. But I own the plot.


	2. The Fun Will Start... Soon

Chapter One - The Fun Will Start... Soon

 

When Sugawara Koushi had awaken from his slumber that Thursday, something in his bones had told him that that day was going to be different. He wasn't exactly sure what had given him that premonition, but, with a nervous glance to his closet door, he hoped that he was prepared enough for whatever was going to come his way.

It was raining; another premonition to the day ahead. Rain usually meant something bad was going to happen, or that someone would have a bad day, but Sugawara was different. He believed that rainy days were a day to purify the world, and that when the rain was done, the world would be cleansed and innocent again. Perhaps he was just an optimist, or perhaps it was something completely different that made him feel this way. Either way, Sugawara did not exactly have the luxury of spending another fifteen minutes debating between the two ideas. If he did not hurry up and prepare for school, he was going to be late. So, with a soft sigh and a shake of his gray-haired head, the third-year prepared for school.

He grabbed his uniform and put it on slowly, staring at his own reflection in his bedroom mirror as he tightened the tie. His hands were trembling, something he was astonished to see. There was no rhyme or reason to the tremble, as there usually was in the past, and the only conclusion that sounded plausible was the idea that his body was prepared for the rainy Thursday just about as much as he was; which, in all reality, was not at all.

Practicing a smile in the mirror, Sugawara took in his own appearance. He looked exhausted, with dark, gray bags under his eyes and worry wrinkles creasing on his forehead. His mouth was currently in a fake smile, but as soon as he relaxed, it fell back into a neutral line. His basic look had once been a bright smile, but something had clicked randomly in his mind, and now it was this look that made people shift uncomfortably if they were forced to sit next to him on the bus, or on a train. That's what the practice was for. He couldn't have anyone realizing that something was different about him, lest his entire plan be foiled. Practicing the fake smile that everyone was used to seemed like the best approach to the situation, along with some skin-colored cream that made it look as though he was just another average teenage boy.

Sugawara let out a bark of a laugh as he thought about the likelihood of that. It was, if his recent thoughts were going to be brought into the data chart, impossible. Well, not impossible. Just very, very, very improbable given the situation of his mentality. Koushi was tempted to move over to his closet, to slip open the door and double check that everything was still there, but his reason held him back. What if someone came up those stairs, right then? What if they tore open the door like a bat out of hell, turned to look at him, and screamed at the- No. Sugawara squeezed his eyes tight in an attempt to halt these thoughts. He couldn't let his mind get the best of him now, not when he was this close to getting exactly what he wanted.

Too deep in his thoughts to notice the world around him, the brown eyed boy jumped when there was a voice at his door. It was his mother, whose frame was outlined softly by the tan screen of a door between them. "Koushi? Are you awake?" She asked this with a tenderness that some would say had gone into his own voice, and said boy hummed his consent.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be leaving shortly." He agreed, taking one last glance in the mirror before moving towards his door. He slid it open to reveal no one there; his mother had already departed back down the hall to the kitchen. The gray haired boy prepared to follow her before stopping, stepping back into his room with a look at his closet. There was a lock on said door, in case his mother got a little too nosey for his taste, but- aha. It wasn't completely secure, allowing anyone who possessed the will to open his closet and find all of his hard work.

Sugawara trotted back towards the closet, firmly pressing his fingers between the metal of the lock until it was completely secure in place. The only key to the lock was hidden away from the world in a secret compartment connected to his dresser drawer, something he had created after beginning to have the feeling that someone was being exceptionally intrusive to his life. Koushi looked at his clock before widening his eyes; he needed to leave- now. Otherwise he would be late, and everyone would suspect something, and someone would come to his house while he was away, and open his closet, and- Sugawara slapped his cheeks as hard as he could.

"No." He murmured, closing his bedroom door, "No, they won't. This is just my imagination running wild, again." He seriously needed to figure out how to keep that in check before it completely screwed with him.

Sugawara was tempted to sneak past his parents and out the door, but thought better of it. What if something did happen today and he never said goodbye to them? Cursing his consciousness, he entered the kitchen to see his mother cooking. "Goodbye, Mom," he told her as he gave her a tight hug, "I love you."

His mother turned to look at him, a pleased look on her face. "Goodbye, Koushi. Have a good day at school, alright? And- don't get hurt at your volleyball practice!" She waved a chopstick at him, but he merely laughed and shook his head.

"I promise, Mom, I'll be alright. We look out for each other, after all." Sugawara looked around the kitchen before frowning, "Has Dad already left for work?"

Mrs. Sugawara nodded sadly, "Yes, he has. But, he loves you just as much as I do." She pinched his cheek, making Sugawara blush. His eyes darted to the clock on the counter and he gulped, squirming his way out of his mother's grip.

He was going to be late for practice if he didn't move. "I-I've got to go, Mom, goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" She waved as he exited the house, laughing softly to herself. "What a sweet boy I have..." She murmured, going back to stirring the eggs with a smile on her lips.

Oh, how wrong she was...

 

 

The walk to school was rather simple for Sugawara; it gave him time to think, honestly. He'd usually smile brightly, waving to everyone on the street as a form of greeting, but – as it was raining roughly and no one was outside to greet – today, he was hunched over. His gray hair was soaked from the weather's onslaught, but he pursued further with only his goal in mind.

He allowed his eyes to trail over the trees, whose leaves were shaking heavily from the downpour, and whose flowers were falling off completely- a result of being too weak in comparison to the brutal rain. Brutal rain... hmm. Koushi thought about that for a minute; he liked the way it sounded. Rain was usually seen as tranquil, but when paired with the adjective brutal... So many possibilities were left to the open.

As he neared the school, Sugawara shook his head to relieve himself of these thoughts. He needed to become the Suga that everyone knew, with the bright smile and mom-like personality. Too much was riding on this.

"Ah, Sugawara!" Said boy jumped in fright before turning around slowly, only to sigh in relief when he saw his best friend. Sawamura Daichi had an umbrella over his head as he jogged towards Suga, a goofy smile placed on his face. Most didn't pair the word 'goofy' with Sawamura, but Sugawara thought it suited him well. He had a rather goofy personality; something that you'd usually only see in animated films and comic books.

Daichi clamped a hand onto his friend's shoulder, giving him a smile. "Where's your umbrella?" He flicked his head upward, indicating to the area, where- had he brought one- Sugawara's umbrella would be.

With a laugh, Koushi shook his head. "I was in such a rush to get here, I forgot it! Isn't that silly?" He tilted his head to the side as he closed his eyes and laughed again, making Daichi unknowingly laugh with him.

"Yeah, that's something else! You usually would remember..." Daichi's eyes turned to slits as he tried to analyze his friend closely, "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Sugawara simply shook his head before leading Daichi to the locker room. "Oh, I'm fine! Like I said, just in a rush!" Though he may have been laughing and smiling with the captain of the volleyball team, on the inside Sugawara was getting agitated. Why wouldn't he just take the hint and drop it?

He had to commend Daichi, in all reality. The volleyball club had long before labeled Sugawara as the 'mom' of the team and Sawamura as the 'dad', and there was no denying that Daichi fit his role to a point. He was smart, brave, willing to stand up for his friends, gave great advice, and never gave up on anything. Suga didn't think the volleyball team could have chosen a better man for the job.

Daichi turned the knob to the changing room, opening it to reveal Hinata and Kageyama. They were arguing, again. Suga sighed; they'd never learn. And, as a result, Daichi would probably end up- "Hey! It's five in the morning! There is no need to be fighting right now!" Daichi shouted, and both of the boys jumped out of fear.

Upon hearing a snicker behind him, Sugawara whirled around. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were standing there, Tsukishima with a lazy smirk and Yamaguchi's hand over his own mouth.

The tall blond swaggered into the room, closely followed by the boy everyone labeled as his best friend. "Karasuno's 'dad' has saved the day, again." Tsukishima remarked before turning to Kageyama and Hinata, "If he's the dad of the team, does that make you two the babies?"

Hinata turned an ashy color before puffing up his chest. He prepared to shout at the bean pole, but Tanaka barged in and dragged him to the other side of the room, reprimanding him about holding his tongue.

Suga wanted to roll his eyes, but tried to control himself. Where did Tanaka think that left him? Tanaka was constantly screeching about something or another, though it was usually about their beautiful manager- Kiyoko. He and Nishinoya were louder than Hinata on any given day of the week, and it was intensified when the two of them were together in a setting.

Placing his gym bag by his locker, Sugawara began to change. Lately, he had been having more and more cynical thoughts about his team, and he was always worrying that he'd say one of them aloud and offend someone. So far, that hadn't happened, but- just to be sure- he would immediately pick up a different task, far away from the irritation, to keep himself occupied. This time, it was the basic task of changing from his school uniform into his gym clothes. He was beginning to question his team's logic. Why did they wear their uniforms, change for morning practice, and then put back on their uniforms? Why not just wear the gym clothes on the way to school? Sure, in the winter it would be cold, but the spring was nice, and there was no reason to not wear gym clothes to school.

Koushi slipped his gym shirt over his head. Perhaps it would be something he would never know, then? He looked at his teammates, all of which who were conversations with each other about their day yesterday. He supposed he could ask them what they thought about the trivial matter, but it was unlikely that he'd get more than a mocking response.

This irked him.

Why did he have to be surrounded by people who did not care about the logical, and the right, way of doing things? Why was he doing things so much more difficultly than what they needed to be? Gritting his teeth as tightly as he could, Sugawara tried to imagine something peaceful. A puppy, perhaps, or a field of flowers on a bright and sunny day.

Lightning flashed outside, and thunder followed it with a terrifying crack. Hinata screeched, jumping into Kageyama's arms before he could realize what he was doing and put a stop to it. That lightning, when it stuck the ground as hard as it could, broke something inside Suga. Sure, on the outside he was still himself, still the guy the team needed him to be. But on the inside, Suga had a plan. He knew what he wanted, more than anything else, and the lightning had helped him realize that it was not nearly as far out of his grasp as what he had originally anticipated. If only he were alone... He would probably let out a laugh of triumph before beginning to jot down notes about his plan.

When Kageyama began to shout at Tsukishima for teasing Hinata, Sugawara was brought back from his daydream. Sure, he knew what he wanted, but it was pointless if he did not possess the things he needed. So, for now, he needed to pretend as though a tremendous change had not just happened within him.

He sighed softly at Kageyama's irritated face, "Um... guys, Daichi's going to get angry..." He warned, and Asahi agreed with him before trying to help him calm down the team. They separated Tsukishima and Kageyama, who were nose to nose with one another originally. Suga grabbed hold of his fellow setter before bringing him out of the locker room. There was a thought, though it was exceptionally weak, that Kageyama may not have been dressed yet, but Sugawara doubted that. He and Hinata were usually the first ones dressed when it came to practice, and the last ones to change back into their school uniforms afterward.

With a sly peek at his underclassmen, Koushi confirmed his suspicions. Kageyama was wearing his gym clothes, a loose white shirt and a pair of black shorts. His shoes were already on, squeaking as Sugawara led him to the gym. Without even knowing it, Sugawara realized that he had been lecturing Kageyama about something for the past ten minutes.

His mouth felt dry; when had he begun to speak? He was thinking, wasn't he?

Kageyama removed Suga's hand from his arm, shaking his head to try and remove some of the excess water. "Uh... thank you, Sugawara-senpai." Kageyama spoke awkwardly, and there was an apparent blush on his cheeks.

His senpai laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, it's no problem, really! I just, I don't want you to get into too much trouble with Daichi, you know?"

"I think so." Tobio's black eyebrows knitted together from confusion as he stared at the ground. Suga felt like he was supposed to say something else, but he was saved by the rest of the team coming up upon them.

Daichi gave a proud smile to Suga, mouthing a 'Thank you' before leading the way into the gym. It wasn't normal for them to have a practice before school together- usually a few would, but not all of them- and so, they weren't too surprised when Takeda and Ukai were already in the gymnasium.

The two adults were conversing casually, but immediately halted their conversation upon the entrance of the team. Takeda smiled brightly at the team, immediately making the team feel like red flags and bells were going off in their heads. Something was up.

The teacher laughed, "Well, you don't have to look so nervous! This is good news!"

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "Good news?" Sugawara almost felt a swell of pride. There he went again, acting like the dad he was meant to be for his team. He stepped in front of his team, prepping himself to contain any threat that may come to the students in a volleyball gymnasium. Suga thought about it for a moment... It wasn't like there was much, honestly. Someone could get tangled up in a volleyball net, but that was rather stupid. If someone on their team got tangled in the volleyball net, there was no way that person would be on the team. 

"Oh, yes! This is great news, actually!" Takeda agreed, looking to Ukai for encouragement. The coach merely flourished his hand, giving the teacher the floor to speak. "Well, we were sent an anonymous letter to practice at a special volleyball resort!" He let that sink in with the boys for a moment, and they all began to buzz with excitement. "But- that's not the best part! By going to this resort, we also have access to any and all utilities on site, like the ocean that is close to it, or all fifteen of the gyms, and..." He paused for effect, making the team lean forward in anticipation. "We'll be going alongside Nekoma, Seijoh, Fukurodani, and Shiratorizawa!" As soon as he said these words, it seemed like the entire team rioted. They were screaming, bouncing up and down with excitement and murmuring about how they'd get to see teams they hadn't in such a long time, or at all.

Suga was bouncing alongside everyone else, but for another reason entirely. This new turn of events, along with this amazing place, was coming into his plan nicely. Everything was ready to go, and he was finally beginning to understand what the rain was telling him this morning. It was informing him that, so far, things were going his way.

Takeda managed to calm down the team enough to get one more piece of information across, which actually was quite important. "We're leaving in a week, so you'll have to get all of your affairs in order before hand!" Takeda informed them, and Sugawara almost laughed out loud.

He eyed the teacher with suspicion before smirking. Oh, he'd have everything ready, all right.


	3. Lullaby

Chapter Two - Lullaby

 

_Previously, on giggle:_

Takeda managed to calm down the team enough to get one more piece of information across, which actually was quite important. "We're leaving in a week, so you'll have to get all of your affairs in order before hand!" Takeda informed them, and Sugawara almost laughed out loud.

He eyed the teacher with suspicion before smirking. Oh, he'd have everything ready, all right.

_Now..._

The amazing trip Karasuno's volleyball team was taking was all the team could talk about, and with every day that came closer to the actual day of departure, it was becoming more and more difficult for the team to focus on practice. Ukai would normally scold them but, Sugawara imagined that he, too, was imagining everything that he could enjoy on this vacation of sorts. Not that anyone could blame him, or the team. Fifteen gyms? A beach nearby? Who knows what else this place had in store for them!

Unfortunately, however, the distraction of the training camp was getting a bit, well, distracting. None of the first years, including Tsukishima surprisingly, could focus in class. The second years were becoming antsy and restless, making it impossible for them to pay attention in class. You'd imagine that the third years would be the exception, that they'd be able to control themselves enough for the week before the trip, but they could not. In fact, three of the third years were hanging out in a hallway, with one of them bouncing their leg as they spoke together...

"You know, Daichi, I think this training camp is going to be very good for us!" Sugawara commented as he watched his team's captain bounce his leg rapidly.

Sawamura nodded his agreement before sighing. "I agree, except for the toll we're taking now."

"Toll?" The third part of their trio questioned; his brown hair moving sloppily as he tilted his head to the side. "What kind of toll?" Koushi wanted to know this too, because they seemed alright. Sure, a little distracted because of all of these great things that they were going to do, but alright on the most part.

Carding his hand through his hair, Daichi shrugged. "Well, I overheard Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai talking yesterday. Since we were given the information about the trip, every single person on the team's scores in class have gone down. Takeda wants us to go, but if we can't even pass our classes, it's going to be impossible."

An icy feeling rolled through Sugawara's body upon hearing these words. His mind was racing, and his heart was beating frantically. No! He'd had his whole plan sorted out! They couldn't back out now! He felt a pout form over his lips, which was probably better than the uncharacteristic scowl he wanted.

There had to be a way for him to fix things. He needed to fix things. Maybe he could try to bribe Takeda, or the school board to let them go... Sugawara mentally shook away this thought. That'd be stupid. And someone could become suspicious about why he wanted to go so bad.

He almost didn't realize Asahi was talking to him. "Suga? Are you ready to walk back to class?" The tall brunet asked, quirking his brow as he looked down at the sitting boy. Daichi was behind him with a look of concern directed at Sugawara. Sugawara bit his lip. Had he spoken aloud? Taking another look at the concerned, but warm, faces before him, Koushi disregarded that premonition. It couldn't be accurate, because the two other third years wouldn't be acting so open towards him if he had.

Sugawara awkwardly smiled, nodding his head as he held out his hand to be helped up. "Yeah, I am. I just got caught up in trying to save the trip." This wasn't a lie. He had been thinking about how to save the trip, but his ways of saving the trip were... unconventional.

As the trio trotted back towards their classes, Sugawara overheard one teacher talking to another.

"-poor Takeda..." The first teacher remarked, and her companion raised his eyebrow.

"What's happened?"

The woman looked around, trying to see if he was near, before deeming it was safe to tell. "Well, he seems to be a bit upset. Perhaps he's depressed about something?"

This lit a spark within Sugawara, and he had to stop himself from bouncing up and down where he stood. Of course! How had he been so stupid, so oblivious, to the obvious answer to his problems? He had everything he needed. Well, almost everything. He was missing the 'key' detail to his plan, but that was an easy fix. Sugawara slid into his seat, completely changing his tune from earlier. He was paying attention in class, focusing intently on the teacher. The majority of his plan was already prepared, but it didn't hurt to imagine how to prefect the plan. Or, to think about how it could be foiled. Suga wouldn't let that happened, though. He needed the team to go to that resort! He needed it!

 

 

It had been seven hours since Sugawara had his revelation on the way to his class, and now, everything was ready. He had a gift basket in one of his hands, a slip of paper in the other. He was walking at a leisurely place, trying not to attract attention to himself from any of his teacher's nosey neighbors. He'd come too far to be foiled by some elder whose nose was constantly in their window, and not in a tissue where it belonged.

Practice had ended early that day, mainly because everyone was continuously messing up and not paying attention to anything. Hell, Tanaka and Nishinoya weren't even crowing about how hot their manager was! A fog had settled over the team's minds.

Nearing his sensei's house, Sugawara wanted to roll his eyes. A fog seemed to settle over the town, too. The moon was out as well, allowing the path before the troubled boy to be illuminated for him. Houses framed his steps, each one with plain decorations and a few flowers that seemed to wilt as he walked past. Taking a peek at the slip of paper in his hand, Koushi looked at the numbers on the houses all around him. It wasn't the first one, nor the second, but the third...

Re-reading the paper gave Suga the convection he needed. It was the exact address that he had found off the internet, down to a tee. He took a purposeful step forward, but stopped. What was he doing? Was he seriously going to force his teacher to commit suicide? He moved the small towel that covered the gift basket, revealing some pills and a gun. At this point in his life, Koushi couldn't even remember how he managed to get his hands on that gun. Not that it mattered. He had the gun now, and...

He bit his lip as he thought, a nervous tick he never had the good sense to get rid of. Sure, he could try and make Takeda commit suicide, but what if he didn't bite? There were no bullets in the gun, and though he was sure he could take Takeda in a fight, that would be getting his DNA all over the crime scene. What else could he do?

With a sigh, Sugawara shoved his hands in his pocket and turned for home. It was stupid of him to come out all this way, especially when all he did in the end was chicken out. He took a step forward, only to kick something small away from himself. It skittered down the sidewalk, rolling into the grass before his sensei's house. Suga jogged over to it, bending down and picking it up. It was a syringe, which was unsettling. Who leaves a syringe out where psychopaths and druggies can grab it and use it?

Suga took a second look at the syringe before he sighed with disappointment. There was nothing inside it, even if he did decide to use it. No drugs, no medicine, nothing but harmless air... Smacking his cheeks roughly, the gray haired boy all but cried out in joy over finding this beautiful piece of art. It was so obvious now! What's the best way to murder someone, without being caught? Make it look like it was natural!

He knew, from when he used a weekend to binge watch crime shows, that if you insert a needle with nothing in it to a person, then push down the syringe, the injection of air will mimic something similar to a heart attack, and the person will be believed to have died of 'natural causes'. Amazing! Sugawara moved from his kneeling position into a full stand, looking over at Takeda's house. Dying of a heart attack wasn't exactly a pathetic way to go. Sure, there were more honorable ways to murder someone, but when you're a teenager who just wants his team to go to a training camp, and you find a syringe outside of the person you want to murder's house, you go with the flow.

The brown eyed boy walked quickly to Takeda's front porch, knocking on the door and placing the 'failed plan' basket out of plain sight all in one fluid motion. He checked his watch expectantly; it was nine at night. There was a small chance that Takeda wouldn't be awake, and he'd have to break in before killing him, but he doubted that. Takeda seemed like the kind of guy who would stay up later than most, working diligently to help his students pass their classes.

The mind ramble Suga seemed to be going on was halted by his hearing of soft footsteps within the house. So, sensei is still awake then... Sugawara thought to himself with a smirk. Takeda's front door was opened cautiously, and the teen had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Takeda could cower behind that door all he wanted, but the moment he saw Koushi's face he was going to open it right up to his own demise.

"He-Hello? Who's out there!?" Takeda's rapid-fire words came through the crack in the door faster than Sugawara imagined, and it took him a moment to process what the teacher had said before he could reply coherently.

Tucking the syringe in his back pocket, Sugawara tried to move himself into a position where Takeda could see that it was him, "Oh, sensei! It's me, Sugawara! I got lost, and I was wondering if I could come in?" He pulled on a lost look and widened his eyes, making him look like he truly was lost and helpless. His drama teacher would be proud of that.

The door swung open fully, revealing Takeda in his nightwear. His hair was tousled, and he looked completely exhausted, yet alert enough to fight someone off with the umbrella he had snagged on his way to answer the door. Said umbrella was snug into his palm, and it was held against his head similar to how a baseball bat should be held. As soon as his and Suga's eyes met, however, he slouched and let the umbrella roll away from the tight crook in his neck. Honestly, he almost looked disappointed at the fact that he didn't get to attack anyone with the umbrella, which made Sugawara wonder mildly if he was completely there.

Not that Sugawara had anywhere to talk; he was about to murder his teacher via a fake heart attack so that he could take his friends on a volleyball camp trip.

Sucking on his teeth, Takeda smiled at his student. "Oh, Suga! What a surprise to see you! I'd expect Hinata, or Kageyama, or even Yamaguchi to do something like this!" He laughed heartily, and Sugawara had no choice but to laugh along while looked up and down the street. No one had come out of their house, yet, which was probably a good sign. Takeda shivered, and the motion brought Sugawara's attention back to him. "It's cold out there! Come in, Suga, come in!" He waved his student in and Koushi was definitely willing to enter the warm house.

Almost as a reassurance, Koushi put his hand casually over his back pocket to check that the syringe was still there, and wasn't protruding awkwardly. Takeda was talking to him animatedly, but Suga wasn't paying attention. He was focusing on the photos that adorned the walls. Most had Takeda and other people, but there was a single one that didn't. It was of the volleyball team.

Sugawara remembered the day Takeda took that photo. It had been a really hot day in the summer, and everyone felt like they were going to melt. Practice had been basically brutal that day, and Ukai had, as a result of how hard they were working even though it was so unbearably hot, promised to treat the team to some pork buns. The team worked even harder after that promise, wanting the pork buns to taste like victory. When they had actually gotten the pork buns, after practice, Takeda laughed at the group in good nature. Everyone was confused, until they looked at one another. Every single member of the volleyball team was sweaty with a pleased smile and a pork bun hanging out of their mouth. Even Kageyama and Tsukishima. Takeda had hurriedly grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the team, telling them that it would probably be one of his favorite memories about the current team.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Sugawara inspected the framed memory on the wall. It had actually managed to be on Takeda's photo wall, which was pretty amazing, all things considered. Either that, or Takeda didn't have enough friends to put photos of them on the wall. Sugawara was willing to bet money that it was honestly the latter.

"Did you get lost?" Takeda teased, poking his head in from, Sugawara assumed, the living room. Another irony.

Sugawara shook his head, laughing. "No, I'm just- I'm surprised you put that photo of us on the wall!" He jogged into the living room, watching as his teacher settled into his arm chair with a sigh. The brown haired man motioned to another seat, arching a brow at Suga. It was obvious what was implied. Sliding onto the couch seat, Sugawara eyed his sensei. The man was probably in his thirties, with no wife or family to be known of. He spent the majority of his days in his office, or in the gymnasium with the volleyball team. It was kind of pathetic, really.

Takeda yawned, sinking lower into his seat as sleep tried to overtake him. He didn't allow it to fully encompass his mind just yet, however, and looked intently at Sugawara. "Wh-" he yawned again, shaking his head as he did so, "What were your plans for getting home?"

Blinking, Sugawara's mind went blank for a moment. He shrugged, "Well, I... I really don't know. I'll probably just use my phone," he reached into his pocket and secured the syringe in his hand, "to find my way home. It's really cold out there, though, and so I wanted to see if you'd let me warm up here first."

A confused look clouded Takeda's face, and Koushi's blood ran cold. Had he said something wrong? The teacher moved to say something, but hesitated, before starting again. "Um, Suga... How did you know where I live? I don't think I told the team."

"Oh, you didn't," Sugawara agreed with his teacher wholeheartedly. Sure, he should have tried to lie his way out of it, but wouldn't it be rather disrespectful to lie to the almost-deceased? "I looked it up, earlier today." As he stood from his seat, Sugawara watched a multitude of emotions cross the older man's face. Confusion, fear, and something else... regret, perhaps? It'd make sense to feel that, because who wouldn't regret having been an idiot and letting in a murderer?

"But-But you told me you got lost!" Takeda interjected, beginning to move out of his seat and away from Koushi.

Said boy nodded sagely, "You're right. I lied though. I'm a teen, after all, and we do that." He revealed the syringe in his hand before pouncing towards his prey with cat-like abilities. Takeda was an out-of-shape guy, which made it disappointingly simple to take him down. As Koushi landed roughly on his body, Takeda went to cry out, but Suga was quicker that his vocal cords and slammed his hand against the man's mouth.

"How rude. You're not supposed to yell when you have guest over, sensei!" Sugawara teased, pressing his chest against his teacher's back before presenting the syringe in front of his face. "Do you see this?" He got no response from his teacher, except for a broken sob that was muffled by his pale palm. "Tch. I asked," he jerked Takeda's head up so their eyes met and the brunet's neck was being strained, "do you see this?"

Takeda nodded rather rapidly, which looked exceptionally awkward because of his position. He tried to plead with his eyes, but Sugawara was no mind reader, and had absolutely no idea of what he was saying. So, with a resigned sigh, Sugawara moved his hand from the older man's mouth by an inch. He moved so his mouth was close to his teacher's ear before letting out a low hiss. "If you scream, I'll search your kitchen for a pair of scissors and cut your tongue off."

With a low wail, Takeda began to pathetically beg for his life. "Please! Sugawara! I don't know what's gotten into you, but please come to your senses! I'm your teacher, and... and... there's no reason for you to do this!"

Sugawara laughed cruelly, arching a brow at his teacher. "Oh? No reason? Well, we all know that's a lie. You, my dear sensei," he slapped Takeda's cheek roughly, "were going to refuse to let the team go on that trip. You were going to pull the plug on our fun!" His voice was like gravel, sharp and coarse, with a threat dripping from every syllable. "I set up that retreat for a reason, sir!" He sneered the last word while Takeda let out a gasp.

"You set that up?"

Cue the rolling of Sugawara's eyes. "Duh. And, anyway," he leaned roughly against the back of Takeda's head, forcing his face into the ground, "what kind of a teacher agrees to go to an anonymous letter's invitation?"

His first response was another broken sob. "I... I thought that maybe Nekomata had secretly set it up as a surprise."

Sugawara gave a bark of a laugh. "Well, wasn't that stupid of you. Now, I've got other places to be tonight, so..." he let his words trail off, and Takeda was left to finish the sentence.

"No!" he tried to squirm out from under Sugawara's body weight, but his efforts were futile and only exhausted him more. Sugawara even told him this, but Takeda continued to fight roughly against his captor before finally sighing and pressing his face to the ground. His chest was heaving heavily, and Suga hadn't even put the syringe to his skin yet! Takeda let out a shaky breath, "At-At least tell me why you're going through all of this trouble... setting up the trip... murdering a innocent maN IN COLD BLOOD!" He tried to swing his head up to hit Koushi in the face, but Sugawara just grabbed his head by his hair and pressed the syringe to his throat.

Sugawara let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down Takeda's spin. "That... was a very dirty move, sensei. How dare you! You're supposed to set a good example!" he forced the syringe needle into Takeda's neck, pausing for effect before pushing down the top of the syringe.

With a single, fluid motion, Sugawara removed the syringe from his teacher's throat and stood above the man, kicking him roughly so that he was laying on his back. Sugawara wanted to see the man who tried to foil his plans die... slowly.

Takeda gripped tightly onto his throat, his eyes wide as he stared into Sugawara's eyes. The injection of air seemed to be working rather rapidly, as his chest was already heaving from shortness of breath. Takeda allowed one of his hands to move to his chest, where he clawed at his own heart, probably in complete pain. Tears flowed from his eyes like a misery filled waterfall, and Sugawara found it all beautiful.

He knelt next to Takeda, listening to his rasps of breath as he tried, desperately, to hold onto his own life. Sugawara looked away for a moment, looking back towards the door. He could leave now; secure his bullet train home, but what if Takeda survived? What if the old coot managed to outlast the burning of his heart, or, at least long enough to inform someone of Sugawara's plan.

The gray haired boy shook his head. No. He wasn't going to risk it. He wanted to make sure this job was done right, that the man before him died with the image of 'Karasuno's Angel' as the last thing to be burned into his eyelids.

Sugawara's musings were halted by Takeda rolling to his side and throwing up on the ground with a jerky move of his shoulders. He continued to hurl, and Sugawara had to stop himself from gagging.

"That's fucking disgusting, sensei." He snarled before kicking his teacher's exposed back. This caused Takeda to cough, choking on his own bile as his heart began to falter in its beatings. He was getting close... Sugawara could tell. The brown haired teacher was going to kick the bucket any moment now, and then...

Rubbing his hands together in a devious manner, Sugawara imagined his plans for the future. It was going to be nothing less than a beautiful disaster; that much he was certain of.

Takeda let out a rough cry of pain, hurling again. This time, however, blood was mixed in with the bile and was staining the floor. He let out a wail of misery, probably praying to his gods to end his life now. Sugawara hoped they wouldn't be so merciful. He watched as Takeda tried to crawl away from him and his bile, but he was far too weak for that. Takeda's body crumpled as soon as he moved an inch away from his killer, and he let out a low moan of pain.

Sugawara imagined that, as Takeda rolled onto his back, he was trying to relieve some pain, but it didn't seem to be working. Instead, Takeda hurled again, but this was all blood and nothing else, and his arms slammed against the ground. Nearing the teacher, whose eyes were still wide open, Sugawara nudged his shoulder with his foot. Nothing. All was now quiet in the house, and he imagined that, wherever he had ended up, Takeda was finally out of his misery.

The grey haired boy made his way to the front door, taking one last look at the image of the volleyball team. Takeda wasn't in the picture, and now, he wasn't even in existence. Sugawara, still conscious over what he had just done, crouched low when he exited Takeda's house. He grabbed his gift basket and walked away from the house as though he had a purpose. People would be suspicious if he didn't walk like he had a purpose.

He thought back to the image of Takeda's body collapsing to the ground, and almost jumped for joy. His first murder and it hadn't even been that hard! It was actually rather fun, now that he thought about it. He let out a soft giggle as he walked back towards the bullet train, one last thought on his mind before it went completely numb to emotions and he was able to unsettle more people on the bullet train home.

Takeda Ittetsu wouldn't be able to stop him now.


	4. Curiosity Kills The Cat

Chapter Three – Curiosity Kills The Cat

Previously, on giggle:

His first murder and it hadn’t even been that hard! It was actually rather fun, now that he thought about it. He let out a soft giggle as he walked back towards the bullet train, one last thought on his mind before it went completely numb to emotions.

Takeda Ittetsu wouldn’t be able to stop him now.

Now...

As Sugawara rode silently on the train, he felt a small jolt of worry rock his body. What if they decided not to go because of his death? That would certainly put a damper on his plans, and, he supposed, Takeda would have died in vain. Not that it matter to him whether or not that teacher was still breathing at the end of the day. After all, he was nosey, whiney, and knew absolutely nothing of volleyball. What reasoning did he have to be watching the guys play?

A disgusted look crawled onto Sugawara’s face. Maybe he got his rocks off by watching them. The team was young, with nicely framed athletic bodies. It wouldn’t be too hard to imagine that Takeda like to fantasize about the team. Koushi, after coming to this revelation, had half a mind to go back and kick in Ittetsu’s head a few times. That sick fuck!

However, as much as Sugawara wanted to re-murder the gross teacher, he had to realize that that would only hinder his plans, not aid them. So, instead, he squeezed his hands together tightly as he looked out the window, knowing that it was only a few hours away from sunrise, and a few hours after that is when all hell would break loose, because the world would know of Takeda’s demise.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Sugawara tried to prepare himself for this. He couldn’t just go to bed when he gets home, because he’s got to formulate a rebuttal to anyone’s protest of going to the training camp. Then, he also has to practice looking upset about Takeda’s death, lest he be found out or claimed heartless. He did have a heart, after all. It just only beat for two things; neither of which being a disgusting teacher.

 

 

The weather the following day betrayed the solemn air by being bright and sunny, with a small wind. It made Suga want to laugh, honestly. Wow, Takeda-sensei! The world even doesn’t care about you enough to mourn you with a rainy day! It’s more like they are celebrating your death, and my success! Sugawara, who had only gotten about three hours of sleep, smiled brightly at his mother as he left his home. Today was going to be a good day, he knew that. No matter what was happening, he could handle it.

He took in a deep breath before beginning to walk to school, knowing that, slowly, he’d be joined by-

“Sugawara!”

Ah. Sugawara felt a joyous smile crawl onto his lips, and he turned to look at Sawamura Daichi. The man was certainly something to look at, and Koushi had the great benefit of being his best friend. It was basically like a gift to him from the world above. If there was one, that is. He tilted his head, giving off an air of adorability to the object of his affection. “Good morning, Daichi!” He greeted him sweetly before turning back to facing the road before him, all but squealing mentally at his ability to keep calm as he spoke to the handsome man beside him.

Daichi placed a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder and smiled at him, “Did you sleep well?” Sugawara’s mouth almost fell open, how did he know-? Dispelling these thoughts from his mind, he mentally shook his head ‘no’. There was absolutely no way Daichi, who slept harder than anyone else on the team, could have known about Takeda and Sugawara just yet. When they get to school, it’s possible, but right now is far too soon. Especially if he’s trying to tie Sugawara to the attack. No one saw him, he was sure of it.

Letting a laugh fall from his lips, Daichi cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. “I guess that’s a no, then? You seem to be completely exhausted. Practicing extra in preparation for the trip?” Daichi jibed, adjusting his bag as they continued to walk on the almost-dry sidewalk. Their sneakers squished against any worms and plant life that dared to grow in this area, making an unpleasant squelch that causing Sugawara to cringe with disgust.

Thinking back to Daichi’s question, Sugawara wanted to cheer. This handsome idiot had just given him the perfect alibi. He could almost kiss him, he was so pleased. Sugawara nodded, allowing himself a faux yawn to sell the idea. “Oh, definitely! I want Coach to give me more chances in the game, and this is probably the best way for it.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there. He’ll probably take into consideration all of the extra hard work you put yourself through for the team, and how much you’ve improved...”

Daichi continued to yammer on about something, but Sugawara was looking around now. If anyone saw the two of them, they’d assume they were dating. How exciting would that be!? Sugawara could imagine it now, he and Daichi holding hands as they entered the gymnasium, going on dates that were basically the two of them watching movies in Suga’s bedroom as they snuggled up to one another, Daichi possibly asking for his hand after high school, and maybe the two of them adopting a few children when they get settled into their life. Now that Suga thought about it, they could also use artificial insemination to father babies together. Just as he was beginning to imagine what these children would look like, he heard an angry shout from up ahead.

He jerked his head towards the noise, as did Daichi, and they both immediately took off running. That yell... It sounded like...

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama snapped at the orange-haired boy, getting close to his face as Hinata stared back at him. At first, Suga couldn’t find the source of their argument. This wasn’t very surprising, as the two of them could fight over anything, including... Suga sighed as he look on the ground between the two of them... spilled milk. He imagined that Hinata had been talking enthusiastically to Kageyama about the trip, began waving his arms around, and knocked the milk carton down.

Kageyama grabbed at the collar of Hinata’s shirt, prepping to attack him. Daichi immediately began to shove himself between the two of them, yelling at them as Tanaka shouted encouragement from the background. When did he get here? Sugawara looked around, startled to realize that he had fantasized the entire way here. He was brought back to reality, again, by Nishinoya and Narita joining the conversation. Narita was shoving Tanaka, trying to get him to shut up while Nishinoya was trying to drag Hinata apart from Kageyama’s fist.

With another sigh, Sugawara came to the sudden realization that he and Daichi already had a good amount of children, each with their own annoying personality trait that made him want to smack their heads together. That’s not to say that he doesn’t love them all; he does, but he just wishes that they would make his life a bit easier. Tsukishima soon came into the mix as well, mocking Kageyama’s anger and causing the latter to see fire.

Sugawara almost felt a high deal of respect for their mothers, honestly. To put up with that for so long... Truly, that was an amazing feat.

Letting a small cough escape his lips, Sugawara commanded the attention of the group. All turned to him, expecting him to say something that would bring peace and serenity to the group. He planned to give them what they expected, and just as he opened his mouth, Yachi slammed open the door to the volleyball gymnasium.

Tears were streaming down her already red cheeks and she stumble down the stairs. (You see, the boys of the team never even made it inside the gym.) Yachi gripped onto the railing for dear life, her eyes wild and frantic as she let out another pathetic sob. “C-Coach Ukai has to...” she pause, allowing a hiccup to emit from her as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to consul herself, “he needs to speak with all of you! Immediately!”

Yachi took a step backwards, preparing to enter the gym, only to collapse in place. Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes widened, and Suga doubted that the two of them even realized that they were moving until they were kneeling down by her, asking her if she was alright. Suga imagined that he should move to aid her as well, but Nishinoya and Tanaka were already shoving their way to her, so he assumed that it was going to be near-impossible to get to her.

Asahi, whose presence had basically been unknown until this moment, came up to stand next to Daichi and Suga. He placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder, looking between the two other third years with a nervous look ever-present on his face.

“We should probably go see what Coach wants...” he let his words trail off, his eyes focused on his friends’ as he tried not to think about the weak and feeble first year before him.

The captain nodded, taking inventory with Yachi and Hinata quickly before turning back to the rest of the group. “Tanaka, Noya! Help Yachi inside; we need to get her to Kiyoko so she can calm down!” The two boys saluted before picking Yachi up gently, who was still sobbing within their arms as they moved towards the door. “Everyone else, let’s assume that that crying is a precaution of what is to come. We need to be prepared for anything.”

Sugawara, if he wasn’t working to keep a worried face up, could have laughed. Daichi and the rest could ‘prepare’ themselves for whatever it was they were assuming would come, but the silver haired setter could almost guarantee that they would not predict what was going to be said by Ukai. He knew, of course. For a multitude of reasons, honestly. Firstly, there was the fact that Takeda and Ukai were in a bit of a relationship, full-blown if not just ‘friend-with-benefits’. There was also the fact that the school would expect him to break the news to the team, as he is an adult that they all trust with their hearts.

Morons.

They trust this smoking, swearing man to keep them all safe? Sugawara couldn’t exactly claim that he assumed anything more; after all, they all trusted him and he was a murder with great plans coming.

He heard an interrupting cough, and realized that Hinata was waiting for him. He blinked once before giving Hinata a weak smile. “Sorry, Hinata. I was just shocked, and I think it stunned my mind for a moment.”

Hinata nodded, actually quiet for once. It was rather logical; there was a huge piece of Yachi-panicking information looming over their heads and none of them knew what to expect. The orange headed boy entered the gym, glancing behind him to make sure that Sugawara was following him, which he was.

When the two of them caught up to the rest of the group, the first thing that Sugawara noticed was that Kiyoko was crying. She was holding onto Yachi, who had come to her senses, or at least enough to hold onto her senpai. The two of them were weeping softly, eyeing the team as they waited for Ukai to tell them the information.

Sugawara looked over his coach, noticing the bags that indicated his lack of sleep last night. He also noticed that he was wearing the same outfit from the day before, and his hand was trembling as he held onto a cigarette. It was unlit, of course, as he wasn’t supposed to smoke within the gym, (though he’s broken that rule many times before), but Sugawara was sure that he’d be smoking it by the time he was finished explain the situation to the boys.

The team’s libero, who seemed to be the bravest of them all at that moment, placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder as he looking at the coach. “Wh-What is it, Coach Ukai? Can you no longer coach us? We’ll understand, I pro-”

Ukai had finally found his voice, and shook his head miserably. “No...” he mumbled something to himself that Suga was sure said ‘but I don’t know if I can after this’. Instead, he shook his head again, “No... It’s nothing like that. I... well, how do I put this?” He looked at where Takeda would usually be for assistance, only to realize his mistake and jerk his gaze to the floor. He was biting his lip very harshly, and Sugawara took all of this in with great relish.

“You’re all almost men now, and so I think I can be blunt about what has happened.” Ukai grabbed hold of his nerve again, preparing to unleash hell upon the boys staring with wide-eyes at him. “Your sensei, Takeda, died. Of a heart attack. Last night.” In between each sentence, Ukai took a deep breath of air to try and steady himself, but as he said the last word, he fell back onto the bench seat. Yachi let out another moan of misery before burying her face in Kiyoko’s chest, her shoulders shaking with the weight of her sobs.

Sugawara almost felt his own being escape his body, because it seemed as though he was viewing this through someone else’s eyes entirely. He watched as Yamaguchi crumpled to the floor, with Asahi soon following. He saw Tsukishima, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama try to hold in their tears as they sucked in breath after breath, only to let them silently stream from their cheeks. Hinata moved towards the place where Takeda would be standing, only to take a shaky step forward and collapse solidly onto the floor. He let out a low moan as his face pushed roughly against the wood. Daichi turned to Sugawara, and Suga imagined that their faces mirrored each other. Daichi had a look of shock on his face, with tears springing into the corners of his eyes. He was shaking, and he reached for Sugawara to hug him tightly, only to fall to his knees in weakness. Sugawara whimpered, not because he was faking it, but because he did not like seeing Daichi in this state. He didn’t know what to do, and that alone brought tears to his eyes.

No one said anything for a great number of minutes, each trying to bring back their sanity from whatever place it had ran off to. Hinata, surprisingly, was the first to say something. He wiped his eyes roughly, turning to look at Ukai with a fierce gaze. “How?!”

“Wh-What?” Now everyone could see that Ukai was blubbering, as well. His eyes were red and puffy, and he had snot rolling from his nose. He wiped it away before looking at Hinata. “What did you say?”

“How did Takeda-sensei die!?” Hinata shouted, and Kageyama glared at him, cursing about how he shouldn’t be saying it so bluntly.

Ukai sniffled, “The... The police are calling it a heart attack,” and as he said these words, Sugawara felt a great sense of pride swell up from within him for coming up with such an ingenious ploy, “but-” Sugawara’s heart stopped for a full minute, what had he screwed up with? “but they aren’t sure, because he had a few rough marks on his back.”

Sugawara’s mouth fell open, completely from shock. He forgot about that! Shit! What if someone realized it was him, and he never got to do all of the things he wanted to do, and....

Suddenly, he crumpled to the floor as well. He had been trying for days and days to not allow this to get to him, but his anxiety was strong than he was, and it wanted him to feel the ever-constant worry of being figured out. A part of him screamed for him to confess, but the rest of his mentality quickly squashed out its existence.

If he admitted to murdering his sensei, right now, he knew his teammates would call the police. He also knew that it would take about half an hour for them to arrive, and the team would beat him to an inch of his life before that time came. Either that, or they’d all be completely terrified.

With that last thought, Sugawara was feeling alright again. He loved the idea of people being scared of him, and he was certain that the team would be swelled up with fear if they knew. He almost cackled aloud.

“Are you saying someone may have murdered Sensei?” Tanaka growled lowly, wiping his tears away with a jerky movement. Sugawara was amazed at everyone’s sudden stony disposition, all looking intently to their coach for aid on what was to be done.

Ukai only stared back at the team. “No. As... As far as I understood, it just means that he had the heart attack because of a burglar.”

Koushi almost let out a sigh of relief at hearing these words. This meant he was, at least for now, off the hook. Not that the team would suspect him, anyway.

“-And, I was thinking about some other things, too.” Ukai was speaking again, and the silver haired boy was quick to look back at him and hear what he had to say; it was no doubt important. “Takeda was very desperate for us to go on this trip; you may not have known this, but he wanted it more than any of you. He thought you all would enjoy it, and he also believed in the idea that you needed somewhere to have enjoyment.”

The blond carded his hair, sighing as he no doubt felt the heavy weight of the team in front of him. “He wanted you to go. He was going to pull strings so that, even if you failed the exams, you could go. I feel like that would be his dying request, personally. So I’m going to honor that request, and we’re going on that trip, and we’re going to win against every team there. For Takeda!” Ukai screamed this very loudly, and everyone shouted it back with just as much enthusiasm, Sugawara included. After all, what reason did he have to not be excited? He was getting exactly what he wanted, and it was only a matter of time before everything fell straight into his open palms. To him, there was no greater feeling in the world.

 

 

 

When the team arrived at the volleyball camp two days later, almost all of them were gawking at the sight. Sugawara seemed as though he was rather bored, however, and quickly remedied this by getting a stupid look on his face that mirrored Hinata’s. Everyone was rather excited about this trip, even after the death of Takeda. Of course they mourned him, but at the same time, they did not want to ruin their trip with these emotions, especially when it’s in his honor. He wouldn’t want that, apparently.

Sugawara, for what seemed like the millionth time, had to control himself from rolling his eyes. If he brought anymore suspicion to himself than what he was already getting with his constantly personality change, he was going to be screwed over and was never going to get the chance to appreciate each... game. He didn’t have a better term for the things he had planned, honestly. It seemed rather illogical for him name it, because it wasn’t like anyone was going to think about it in the same way that he was, or that they were going to know about it at all.

“Waah! This is awesome!” Hinata shrieked, eyeing the servers and gardeners that moved around as they tended to the other guests that arrived. Sugawara had planned this all ahead of time, making sure that he had people doing all of the cleaning that wasn’t blood. If you thought he was going to do any extra work, you’d be dead wrong. And besides, he assumed it’d look weird if there was no one to keep hold of the building while a bunch of wild, reckless, high school boys run around and play with dangerous volleyballs that can break anything from glass vases to noses.

“It’s alright, I guess.” Tsukishima murmured, and Tanaka stared at him. “What? I don’t get overly excited about a pile of bricks. Perhaps the garden, however, will bring me more interest and pleasure than the rest of this building. Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

“Right, Tsukki!” His sidekick agreed, moving past some of the other teammates to get off of the bus steps. They only got three steps past the bus before they were intercepted by another group, which made Sugawara laughed a little. It seems like, no matter where you go, you’ll always be with others. What a pleasure! He wasn’t worried about it interfering with his own plans, however, because he had his own way around.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Kotarou were the two that intercepted Tsukishima and his lackey, each followed by their own lackey as well. Kozume Kenma, though no one would ever be able to get him to admit it, was scoping the Karasuno bus for Hinata. He frowned when he didn’t see him right away, immediately coming to the conclusion that Hinata must have departed sooner than he and Kuroo could get over to the bus.

However, his face subtly picked up in joy when Hinata bounced off the bus, running towards him with an endless form of chatter. He was waving his arms wildly, smiling as he explained the bus ride to the facility. Kenma merely nodded, but he allowed himself to be led away by Hinata as the latter begged for him to show him around the building.

Realizing that the team was dispersing, Ukai stumbled off of the bus as quickly as he could. “H-Hey! Hinata! Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Get back here! We’ve got to figure out where we’re going! Augh!”

Nekomata Yasufumi made his way over to the bus with his team, laughing boisterously. “Oh, let them be, Ukai. There are a few men inside who will have everything situated for the students, including where each one’s room is.”

Tsukishima, upon hearing this, pulled away from his own conversation. “Wait... We all have our own rooms?”

“Yup!” Bokuto agreed, before hesitating with his answer. “Well, actually... A few of us have shared rooms, but they’re not necessarily with our teammates! Mine is with Kuroo!” He boasted proudly, and both boys let out an excited holler as they bounced around in place.

Karasuno’s captain raised an eyebrow at the two other captains, questioning their maturity in his mind before turning to his best friend. “Hey, Suga, do you think that we’ll share a room?” Sugawara felt a blush crawling over his cheeks, and he tried to not stammer as he felt his mind go blank. He knew the exact situation of each room arrangement, and he had in fact set it up so that the two of them would be sharing a room. He just never expected Daichi to ask him first.

“I.... Perhaps?” He shrugged weakly, and Nishinoya snickered from his position of protecting Kiyoko from other teams, along with Tanaka and Yamamoto, who had joined them almost instantly as he noticed Aobajousai boys closing in. Nishinoya murmured something to Tanaka, who laughed loudly before blurting out:

“Does Mommy want Daddy to sleep with him?”

Sugawara’s face exploded with embarrassment, and he felt his mouth hang open for a good moment. Kiyoko, defending her fellow third year, smacking Tanaka’s head. He immediately swooned, and Nishinoya tried to repeat the statement to get her to smack him as well. It wasn’t working.

Daichi let out an awkward cough, looking away from the team and towards the garden. “Tsukishima’s right, though,” he commented, and Sugawara turned to look at him, “the garden is beautiful.” He turned, yet again, to look at Suga. He opened his mouth, prepping himself for something that made Sugawara only shiver with anticipation. As he moved to ask something, a blur of white and teal came between the two of them.

Oikawa, with a goofy smile on his face, was poking Kageyama’s grumpy face. “Oh, Tobio-chan! Why so grumpy? It’s beautiful here~!” He paused for a moment, “Maybe you can’t tell because I’m just too-gwack!” Iwaizumi’s hand came chopping down on top of Oikawa’s head, causing him to fall over weakly. He began to scold Oikawa, while Sugawara noticed the group of students coming towards them. There were a great many, and he suddenly felt like being embraced by many students was not going to make him feel better. He slowly moved from the crowd, losing sight of Daichi but also finally feeling the relaxing release of peace.

Noticing the garden that had been mentioned to him, twice now, Sugawara decided to enter it. He knew of a short cut through here that leaded him to exactly where he wanted to be, and this would also get the ball rolling. If everyone, except for the one group that he gave a later date to, was here, then he’d have no worries of interference. He hummed as he entered the garden through the vine-covered gateway, noticing all of the beautiful flowers that blossomed before his eyes. Had his mind not been preoccupied by better prospects, Suga was certain that he would have been able to lose himself within this maze of a garden for hours, exploring each pathway and taking in the intoxicating scent of the flowers.

However, Sugawara was preoccupied by better prospects, and he needed to fulfill his urges for the day, because after his first kill with Takeda he had this unsatisfied thirst to slaughter. Sugawara had, if he was being honest with himself, this thirst for longer than two days. He had been feeling like this for a long time, and now that he was finally allowing it to do as it pleased, it wanted more and more than he could ever imagine.

With this thought in mind, Sugawara looked around at the other students to see if any were near him before casually leaning against the edge of the gazebo that centered the maze, its white lining a beacon for the entire garden. It had a fairly weathered roof, and sidelines too, but it was not there to look pretty. It was there for a function, a function that could only be fulfilled when no wandering eyes were around, lest they too decided to use its benefits.

Sugawara, still leaning against the building, allowed his finger to slide down one of the railings. His forefinger caught on a round button, and he-as he is what you would call paranoid- looked at the buses before sharply pressing the button. The gazebo made an almost silent hiss before revealing another doorway to the maze, only on the other side of it. Sugawara made his way to this entrance, smiling to himself as he entered, not to be seen by others for a great many hours.

Except for Lev, whose eyes were wide as he eyed the mysterious gazebo. He hadn’t seen what Suga had done, only that he had managed to magically make the thing give him a way out of the maze that Lev seemed to be stuck in. He was currently hidden behind a tall shrub, immediately taking this position when he noticed that Suga was in the gazebo. When Lev had gotten here, a man in a fancy suit had warned him away from the gazebo, telling him that only the owner of the building was allowed near it. He hummed in a nervous way, debating his options. He and Suga weren’t exactly best buddies, or anything for that manner, but if Suga got in trouble for being where he shouldn’t be, Karasuno may be forced to leave the resort.

That would mean Hinata leaving the resort. And Lev didn’t want that. He liked the pipsqueak. Lev decided, with an iron resolve, that he’d have to go in after Suga and save him from damnation, lest he and his team be kicked from the most amazing place in Japan Lev had ever seen. He needed to go after Suga, for Hinata’s sake.

So, he swallowed his nervousness and climbed onto the gazebo, beginning to search for the entrance key that Suga had used not moments ago. He tried stomping, tapping, knocking on the wood wall, and full on voice-command. None of it worked, so he let out a sigh and leaned against one of the rails, his hands wrapped around the thin pole. However, he happened to have luck on his side, because his middle finger was over the button and holding it down, allowing the gazebo to hiss and reveal, once again, the mysterious exit of the maze.

Lev, without any nervous hesitation, barreled into the doorway, allowing it to seal him into an even greater mystery than he may ever know.

 

 

 

 

As Suga walked through the tunnels, he thought of his first game. He had to pick a victim, sure, but those were minor details in the major scheme of things. He was thinking about doing something with room 178, because it allowed for there not to be nearly as much suspicion to any one person within. It’s too early for people to be asking question, honestly.

Maybe he should just lay low for a while.

This was a reasonable request from his subconscious, because Takeda had died only mere days before, and Tanaka had already brought up the idea of it being a murder as soon as the case was presented to him. These students were smart than Sugawara had given them credit for; a mistake he wouldn’t be making twice. He was going to take twice as many precautions, hiding the body and piling up a good amount of excuses so that no one was able to raise an eyebrow to his mysterious actions, if they had any inkling of feelings towards Suga being the culprit.

Not that they would; Suga was labeled as the ‘Angel of Karasuno’, there’d be no basis for the person’s claims.

Koushi rounded the next corner, his eyes locking in on a door on the left of the hallway. It was no more special than any other door in the hall, at least, on the outside. The inside contained all of Suga’s plans, weapons, and other miscellaneous items that were important to him and his cause. He began to speed walk, his legs quickly leading him to the door. His hand enveloped the handle, squeezing it tightly as a reassurance of him actually being here, and actually doing this. Sometimes it felt surreal, honestly.

The silver haired setter opened the door, eyeing all of the goodies that unveiled themselves to him. There were guns and knives, syringes filled with many differently colored liquids, and a various assortment of other toys that Suga was very excited to get to be using. He had brought them all here shortly after Takeda’s death, which was why it took him so long to go to sleep that night. He didn’t want anything to fail, so he was willing to sacrifice the peace of sleep for peace of mind.

With a relaxed sigh, Sugawara allowed himself to finally calm down from his paranoid state and look over his notes once again. He sat down in the desk chair that faced the door, for safety reasons, and opened the first file he saw. “Yamaguchi Tadashi... what should be done for him?” He tapped his chin for a moment, debating all of his options.

Yes, Suga had a file for every person that had made their way to this resort. Each volleyball player, each manager, and every single coach was in a basic, manila folder that allowed the illusion of nothing suspicious was to be inside it. He wanted things to be organized, after all, and this was the first thing he thought of.

“Should he die by a knife, or a gun? Then again, he could suddenly have the urge to commit suicide!” Sugawara commented cheerfully, looking straight at the noose that hung precociously from a corner of the room. Suddenly, the perfect way came to him, and Sugawara jotted it down next to the image of Yamaguchi in his file. He stood up, moving towards a rather plain, brown box. It was large enough for a person to fit inside, with no extra breathing space. That, however, wasn’t what the box was for.

A smile crawled on to Koushi’s face, and he grabbed a small medical bag from the edge of the table. He needed to go get Yamaguchi, and introduce him to this pleasant thing. Sure, it was rather sudden, but if he waited too long to start, he’d probably pussy out of the whole thing. He did not want that.

Instead, he gritted his teeth and checked to make sure that all of the best pieces of it were inside before stepping towards the door. However, he paused. Yamaguchi might decide to put up a larger fight for his miserable life than Suga would expect. He might need an item of persuasion. Suga allowed his eyes to move over the array of items on the wall before stopping on a plain, yet effective, tomahawk. It’d do the trick. Yamaguchi wouldn’t decide to give him any form of a fight if he showed him that. Sugawara snatched it from the wall, moving towards the door yet again.

He closed the door behind him, not worrying about locking it as no one knew of this entrance.

“Suga!”

Well, no one was supposed to know of this entrance. Hadn’t he given that butler specific orders to keep everyone away from the gazebo? What the hell?

Suga allowed his head to raise, and continue raising, until he was locking eyes with Lev, the gangly limbed Russian. He plastered on a smile quickly, he might be able to charm his way out of this mess, without too many questions asked.

Lev smiled at him as well, his chest heaving as he panted. He must have run around in here for a while. “Su-Suga! We’ve got to get out of this area!” He told his senior quickly, his eyes looking around as he tried to spot if anyone dangerous was coming to fall upon them.

Tilting his head, Sugawara felt oddly curious about the fear emitting from Lev’s body. “Why? It’s pretty cool down here!” He exclaimed this in such an enthusiastic manner that Lev almost wanted to believe him. Almost. But Lev’s eyes moved towards Suga’s arms, and onto the shiny blade that he held in his hand. He briefly thought back to the butler’s warning, that only the owner was to be down there, and that anyone who wasn’t meant to be there would be suffering. He never imagined it’d be...

“You-You own this place, don’t you?” Lev questioned quietly, his eyes never looking away from the metallic gleam in the tomahawk.

Sugawara decided to play coy. “Now, what makes you say that?” He was slowly raising the weapon, coming to the idea that he wasn’t going to be able to have Lev going back out into the sunlight, where everyone else was.

The Russian took a step back, then another. “Um... Just a hunch. Listen, Sugawara, I- I think I hear Yaku calling for me, I’m gonna go-”

“Liar.” Suga snapped, and Lev’s eyes went wide with fear. He felt his entire body quiver with adrenaline, and something in his brain kicked him in the ass and told him to start running away from this sweet-looking man. Lev decided to trust the voice, and tore off down the hall. “Shit!” Sugawara cursed, stomping his foot in frustration before dropping the medical bag and tearing off after Lev, one hand gripping the tomahawk tightly. He couldn’t let Lev escape, couldn’t let him live. Too much was riding on it.

Lev rounded the corner, trying to find his way out of the maze before Suga found him. His breathing was ragged, and his mind was panicking. Why did Suga have that tomahawk? Why did he look like he had a thirst for blood? Why- Without warning, Lev’s thoughts came to an abrupt halt.

From the end of the hallway, Suga had his body in the after-toss position, with a smile on his face. He watched as Lev’s body, tomahawk still intact in his cranium, sank to its knees, then to the floor. It slammed against the floor unceremoniously, and Suga felt a smirk overtake the smile on his lips.

“Bullseye.”


End file.
